


You've got me wanting you.

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valerie Brown is a drug, and Josie McCoy is addicted.





	

When she spots Valerie, conveniently alone backstage, Josie smirks and slides behind the girl, wrapping her arms around her midsection, while pressing her lips against Valerie's neck. Her pussycat relaxes against her, humming happily at the contact. Josie simply purrs into her neck and lets her hands explore under the brim of Valerie's shirt, electing a shiver from her. Oh, how she loved her Kitty Cat.  
Valerie smiles and lifts her neck, as if she was begging for a hickey. Josie happily complies, sucking on the girl's skin and drawing circles into the singer's hip with her thumb.  
"Josie...mm..."  
Josie can't help but shiver at the girl whimpering her name, even though they've been in this situation countless times before.   
"Desperate, Val?"  
"I can't... help it... you're so hot."  
Josie sharply bites Valerie's neck, making the girl gasp and whimper.   
"Let's see how much you can take then, Pussycat."  
At this point, Valerie is beginning to pant, while Josie leaves a trail of sharp bites and hard kisses down her neck. Just as Josie's finger slides under the brim of Valerie's skirt, and is inching towards it's destination, Valerie moaning quietly and pressing against her, the door to the auditorium swings open, making the two gasp and break apart. 

"Guys? Hello? I'm here to learn!"

Archie's voice rings through the auditorium, making the two Pussycats relax. Thank god it wasn't Melody, she'd walked in on them twice now, both ending in the girl's explaining to their drummer why Valerie had no pants on, and why Josie had strange red marks on her neck. 

Valerie turns to Josie, stepping forwards and smirking.   
"Maybe...this can have a sequel?"  
Josie smiles and kisses the girl quickly, her eyes softening at Valerie's blush.   
"Definitely. Tonight, 8:00, my place?"  
Valerie chuckles.   
"It's a date."


End file.
